<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All our own by AnjaWritingsx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815478">All our own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx'>AnjaWritingsx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel's dog, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Castiel/Dean Winchester, Roommates, Singer Dean Winchester, Social Media AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTuber Castiel (Supernatural), YouTuber Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are famous youtubers and very close friends. Their first collab left their fans craving for more and became a popular demand. When they're filming a video for their five year friend-a-versary, Cas admits something to Dean that he didn't see coming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All our own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey guys, it’s Dean! I’ve been working on an idea for a video and was wondering who you guys would like me to do a collab with. Leave your answers behind in this… question box thingy and let me know!’’</p><p>Lifting his thumb off the record button, he posted it to his Instagram story before putting his phone face down on the counter. “Cas?’’ He called out and scrubbed a hand down his face.</p><p>“Yeah!’’ A deep voice shouted back from somewhere in the apartment.</p><p>“Are you recording? Grab me a beer, would ya?’’</p><p>There was silence for a few seconds before a door was heard slammed shut, followed by footsteps coming from down the hall. Green eyes looked up to see his best friend walk into the kitchen.</p><p>Blue met green as he slid the bottle towards Dean. “You’re lucky I just finished filming.’’ Cas grumbled and took a seat next to him.</p><p>“This is why you’re my best friend.’’ He chuckled as he got the famous eye roll in response. “You okay?’’</p><p>“We humans are destroying our own planet, Dean. Some people are just too blind to see it.’’</p><p>Castiel has always been vocal and passionate about the state of the environment and educating his followers, encouraging them to join marches and even meeting other fans there. To his followers he always seems so energetic in these videos to show his passion but Dean was the one person that knew how much it actually drained him the most.</p><p>One glance was enough for Dean to understand. With a hand on his friend’s shoulder he got up. “Tea with honey?’’</p><p>A small smile tugged on his lips. “Please, thank you, Dean.’’</p><p>As Dean moved to put the kettle on and prepared his favorite tea in his favorite mug-a mug with a bee on it and a text that said ‘Bee-lieve in yourself!’- A fond smile appeared on Dean’s face. He had gotten it for Cas on his birthday all those years ago and he’s used it ever since.</p><p>Once the kettle was done boiling and the tea was brewing, two spoons of honey went in the mug, Dean turned around to see Castiel casually reading his song book. Heat rose to his cheeks, he always felt a little embarrassed when someone read his songs. He often felt they weren’t good enough.</p><p>“’<em>All our own</em>’’’ Cas mumbled, fingers sliding over the written words. “Dean, this is really good. Were you just writing this?’’</p><p>With the mug in his hand he made his way back over to his best friend and roommate. I was just playing around.’’ Dean shrugged his shoulders and placed the steaming mug in front of Cas. “It’s not that good.’’</p><p>“Are you kidding me? Dean, this is sounds beautiful. Have a little faith in yourself.’’</p><p>“Cas-’’</p><p>“Remember how well everyone responded to your covers? They loved it. You have an amazing voice and a talent for writing songs. Dean,’’ Cas reached out to place a hand on his. Dean lifted his head to face him. “This is your gift.’’</p><p>Dean flicked his eyes away hurriedly, warmth continued to flood through his body, he always felt a little shy when someone complimented him on his music, even Cas after they had been living together for two years . Cas had been the one to convince him to post them, because he knew his followers would love it and he was just grateful for the support he had gotten.</p><p>Sipping at his beer his mind drifted off to the day where Dean and Cas met for the first time.</p><p>It was at a small Youtuber convention and they had literally bumped into each other four years ago. Castiel was sorta clumsy, he wore glasses and his hair combed back and the most colorful sweater vests Dean had ever seen. Blue eyes had widened as he stared at the two tall men and had began to stutter out an apology, but Sam and Dean had just smiled at him and waved it away.</p><p>Sam was the one who noticed that Castiel had been wondering about alone and invited him to join them and their friends. Dean would never forget how those blue eyes had lit up, a beautiful gummy smile gracing his lips before accepting the invite and the rest was history.</p><p>There was no doubt that Cas was a perfect match for their friend group and he grew a tight bond with Charlie, Sam, Rowena and Eileen, but most importantly of all with Dean. Later that evening they were introduced to Castiel’s siblings Gabriel and Anael.</p><p>During vlogs they had always appeared in them together and the response to those video had been tremendous. Some people were even speculating whether the two best friends were even dating, much to Cas and Dean’s amusement.</p><p>While it was no secret that Cas was gay and Dean was openly bisexual the thought of dating had never come up between the two of them, in fact, they just laughed those comments off. But even Dean had to admit that within four years Cas had become devastatingly handsome.</p><p>“Dean.’’ A rough, deep voice called out to him and a hand waved in front of his vision. “Dean, you’ve been zoning out for five minutes now.’’</p><p>Dean shook his head and blinked a few times, had it really been that long? “Sorry about that, I got lost in thought.’’</p><p>“About what?’’ Cas wondered, tilting his head and squinting his eyes.</p><p>“’When we met four years ago.’’</p><p>Castiel smiled and his blue eyes lit up. “That indeed was a good time.’’</p><p>A comfortable silence passed bu before the phone in front of Dean started vibrating on the counter. Dean’s slender fingers grabbed the object and with the swipe of his thumb accepted the call. “Heya, Sammy.’’</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Dean. What’s up.’’</em>
</p><p>It was always nice to hear his little brother’s voice. “Nothing much. Working on some lyrics but that’s not important. How are Eileen and you doing with moving in?’’</p><p><em>“Dean.’’ </em>Sam’s voice sounded stern yet tired. <em>“You are amazing as a songwriter, trust me. As for Eileen and I, we just finished unpacking the last boxes. All that’s left is making it cosy.’’</em> There was a rustle before Sam chuckled. <em>“Eileen signs hello.’’</em></p><p>“Sign hello back for me.’’ Cas waved at Dean with a smile on his face. “And from Cas as well.’’</p><p>
  <em>“Will do. You two should come over this weekend and check it out.’’</em>
</p><p>Sam sounded so happy. Dean was happy that his little brother and Eileen finally found their dream house together. Dean wanted to love someone the way Sam loved Eileen. “Of course, baby brother. We’ll be there. See you soon, bye.’’</p><p>Cas sipped his tea. “Sam and Eileen all settled in?’’</p><p>Dean nodded, eyes focused on the screen, thumb swiping over it. “Well,’’ He murmured to himself, tilting the screen so Cas could see it.</p><p>Blue eyes scanned the reaction of Dean’s fans to his question; <em>Who should I do a collab with?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>Castiel!</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><b>Please, please do a collab with Cas!</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><b>Cas! You two are so cute together!</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><b>With your boyfriend, duh.</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Cas snorted at the last comment. There were many more, all of them were requesting Cas to be in Dean’s next video. A smile tugged on his lips.</p><p>Dean’s green eyes were sparkling. “So, will you be my guest in my next video?’’</p>
<hr/><p>“Cassie!’’</p><p>With a grunt Castiel braced himself for the hug his older brother Gabriel gave him. He felt the air being squeezed from his lungs and calmly patted his brother’s back.</p><p>“Hello, Gabriel.’’</p><p>“Okay, Gabe. I think that’s enough you don’t have to choke our brother with the love you have.’’ Anael’s sweet voice filled the room as she stopped just behind him, arms crossed.</p><p>Blue eyes lit up. “Anael.’’</p><p>His older sister opened her arms and he stepped into them, closing his eyes and letting himself into her warmth and inhaled her calming scent. “It’s good seeing you. I was just making your favorite dish.’’ Anael’s eyes flicked to her older brother. “I had to stop this trickster from trying to add meat to it at least a few times.’’</p><p>Subconsciously Gabriel rubbed his wrist, a look on his face that made it look like she had kicked his puppy or took away his favorite candy.</p><p>“Gabriel,’’ Cas said. “Eating vegetarian every once in awhile would not kill you.’’</p><p>“You don’t know that.’’</p><p>“Oh for crying out loud, don’t be so over dramatic. You love animals and you’re healthy enough to skip meat at least once a week. Start easy, build it up.’’ With a flick of her hair she moved back to the kitchen to finish dinner while Castiel and Gabriel took a seat on the couch.</p><p>From down the hall, the youngest brother could hear the familiar sound of nails scrapping on the wooden floor before a furry body surprise jumped on top of him and a wet tongue licked all over his face. Laughter bubbled up and rumbled from his chest, as he tried to turn his face away from the over friendly tongue.</p><p>“Hazel!’’ Gabriel said gently yet firm. “Down, let Cassie breathe girl.’’</p><p>Hazel immediately climbed off the trench coat wearing man, tongue lolled out and panting happily, tail wagging behind her. As Cas wiped his cheeks dry, her brown orbs kept looking at him and he grinned, burrowing his hands in Hazel’s soft and golden fur.</p><p>“Who’s a good girl?’’ He praised her in a low voice, a happy growl rumbling from Hazel as she closed her eyes and pushed into his warm hands as his fingers scratched just the right spots. “You are. Yes, you are.’’</p><p>“She loves you more than she loves me.’’</p><p>Cas laughed at his brother’s remark as he kept petting Hazel. “You know,’’ he mumbled. “In some countries people eat dogs.’’</p><p>Gabriel looked down at Hazel who strutted over and placed her head on his knees, brown eyes bright as she gazed back up at him. He let out a sigh and scratched the golden retriever behind her ears. Hazel let out a growl of pleasure. “Alright, alright. You convinced me. I guess once in a while not eating meat doesn’t hurt.’’</p><p>“Dinner’s ready!’’</p><p>The two brothers got up, Hazel walking in front of them,and took a seat at the kitchen island where Anael was scooping the chilli into the bowls. Closing his eyes, Cas took a whiff of the aromatic scent that came from the steaming bowl. God, Anael always made the best food, everything he knew to make she was the one who taught him to do so. “It smells delicious, Anael.’’</p><p>Anael thanked him with a smile, pulling the hair tie out, her red locks falling down over her shoulders. “So how is your mission going on to make Dean eat healthier?’’</p><p>“I once suggested making a home made pizza with meat substitutes instead of real meat and he stared me dead in the eyes and said, and I quote, ‘I will not allow that stuff in the Meat Man’s kitchen. You do you, I’ll stick to my bacon.’’’ Castiel answered, making air quotes with his fingers.</p><p>His older brother snorted, just as he took a bite and pressed the back of his hand against his lips. Once he swallowed he turned to Cas. “He does know what ‘Meat Man’ <em>actually</em> means, right?’’</p><p>Castiel squinted his eyes as his sister muffled her chuckles, tilting his head in confusion at his sibling’s antics.</p><p>“Cassie. Sometimes people call someone a meat man when that person probably has a big-’’</p><p>“Okay!’’ He rushed out, cheeks tinted red. “I-I get it now, Gabriel.’’</p><p>“Well?’’ Anael folded her hands together and rested her chin on them. “Is he a meat man?’’</p><p>Their little brother didn’t respond but frowned, turned his head away with his cheeks getting more red while his siblings just snickered.</p><p>“Seriously, have you even told him how you feel yet? I can’t believe in all four years neither of you has confessed.’’</p><p>Every single time. “Maybe because he doesn’t like me like that.’’</p><p>“Cassie. Really?’’</p><p>Anael’s eyes went from Gabriel to Cas. “Gabe. I think we should let Cassie get some air from this.’’</p><p>Grateful blue eyes met his sister’s warm brown ones. His siblings could be annoying with all the teasing they do but Anael knew when to quit if Cas got embarrassed by their behavior. Or felt awkward.</p><p>Gabriel exhaled and bumped his shoulder gently into his little brother’s one. No matter how much of an trickster he really was, he loved Castiel more than anything and was protective over him more than anyone.</p><p>“I’m sorry.’’</p><p>“I’m used to it by now.” Cas chuckled lightly.</p><p>The rest of the night went off without a hitch. After dinner the three siblings sat down to watch a documentary about wild life, much to Gabe’s disappointment who just wanted to watch a James Bond movie but sat on the edge of his seat nonetheless whenever a cheetah was chasing a prey.</p><p>Castiel went back home later that night. When he opened the door to the apartment he could see the flash and sounds of the TV coming from the living room. From where he stood he could see the lights were off and a soft smile appeared on his face, shrugged his coat off and walked as quietly as he could into the room.</p><p>Dean was sprawled out on the couch, beer clutched to his chest, chest gently moving up and down, quiet snores escaping past his slightly parted lips. Cas carefully moved over, covering his sleeping friend with a blanket. He remembered the first time he stumbled upon Dean like this and had tried to take the beer bottle from his grasp, but Dean had clutched it tighter in his sleep and had actually ended up swatting Castiel in the face. This time around he knew better.</p><p>Cas sat there for a few minutes, eyes taking in how peaceful his friend looked when he was asleep, how beautiful his freckles were that were splattered across his face. He fought the urge to softly trace them with his finger to make constellations with them.</p><p>Dean moved in his sleep and Cas couldn’t help but reach out to, ever so carefully, brush his soft hair from his forehead. His hand trailed down his cheek and Cas let out a soft gasp when Dean nuzzled slightly into his hand.</p><p> Oh shit. <em>Oh shit.</em></p><p>Heart pounding in his chest, he leaped onto his feet and made his to his own room as fast as he could.</p>
<hr/><p>“So I was thinking.’’</p><p>Dean looked up to see Cas plopping down next to him on the couch. Blue eyes were transfixed on his phone, turning it so Dean could read the tweet that had both Castiel and him tagged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Clara </em>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>@deanshands</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>@CastielNovak @DeanWin Can you guys do a q&amp;a for your collab in celebration of your friend-a-versary?</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Dean smiled fondly at the mention of the anniversary of their friendship that was coming up. It was hard to believe almost five years have passed.</p><p>“It seems like a good idea.’’ Cas said in his usual deep voice. “What do you say?’’</p><p>“Sounds great.’’ Dean smiled.</p><p>Cas’ smile lit up his entire face and Dean’s heart skipped a beat. His chest felt all warm and fuzzy when he looked at his best friend, whenever he touched him his skin tingled for a while afterwards. Castiel only had to walk into a room and Dean would have trouble breathing.</p><p>“Is everything alright, Dean?’’</p><p>He snapped himself out of his thoughts and offered his friend a grin. “I’m fine, Cas. Really.’’</p><p>He watched as his friend turned his gaze back to his phone, thumb pressing on the like button of the fan’s tweet, a smirk on those soft looking lips.</p><p>Castiel often liked sneaking around on Twitter and would like tweets, then watch the chaos ensue on there. “I find it amusing,’’ Cas once told him. “I just don’t understand why they’re freaking out so much. It’s just me and I like interacting with them.’’</p><p>Dean loved watching Castiel interacting with fans as well. It reminded him of the one time where they had a meet and greet at Vidcon and one girl had been so nervous to meet them that, when she was walking up to them, she started crying. Castiel had stepped up to her and engulfed her into a big hug. After he had pulled her aside, whispering words of encouragement in her ear, wiped her tears away and the guided her towards Dean.</p><p>On his turn, Dean gave her a big hug as well and pressed a kiss to her temple. “You’re alright, sweetheart. Take a deep breath with me. You’re doing amazing.’’</p><p>They had shared a look and from that moment on Dean noticed something had shifted in those blue eyes of his best friend. He couldn’t put a finger on what it was, but ever since then Cas kept looking at him with that indescribable emotion in his eyes.</p><p>“Okay,’’ Dean pulled himself onto his feet and held a hand out to Castiel. “Let’s set up the recording room. I was thinking we could livestream the Q&amp;A instead.’’</p><p>“That sounds terrific.’’</p><p>“Wait, wait, c’mere.’’</p><p>Dean snaked his arm around his waist, opened the camera on his phone and smiled bright, Cas following a long with a wide gummy smile as he watched Dean take a selfie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean Winchester </em>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>@DeanWin</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>Getting ready to do a livestream with this doofus! Get your questions ready because we’ll be answering them! @CastielNovak.</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Not a second later his notifications blew up but he locked and pocketed his hone before taking Cas’ hand and dragging him to the recording room. Within twenty minutes they had their set up ready, water bottles next to their stools. Cas was already skimming through the questions as Dean hooked up his Canon camera for the livestream.</p><p>“Okay!’’ He threw his hands up in the air, a grin aimed at Cas. “We’re all good to go.’’</p><p>Dean took the laptop and placed it off screen on the table next to him. “Ready, Cas?’’</p><p>“Yes, Dean.’’</p><p>With a click off the button they started the livestream. They waited a few seconds for people to start joining the livestream.</p><p>“Hello! Welcome, welcome you crazy hunters!’’</p><p>“Hello, everyone.’’</p><p>Dean swung his arm around Cas’ shoulders. “As promised, I’m here with my best friend, my roommate, my better half, Castiel!’’</p><p>Cas simply rolled his eyes and nudged him with his shoulder.</p><p>“Okay, so I’ve got the laptop next to me to read the chat so if you see me glancing off screen that’s why. Meanwhile Cas will also be following questions from Twitter-’’</p><p>“ Hashtag DeanCasQandA.’’ Castiel jumped in.</p><p>“And he’ll read some off there.’’ Dean chuckled. “Let’s get this show on the road. Um, hi Jessica. Hello, Niamh, nice to see you here again.’’</p><p>Cas shifted on his chair. “I got a question from Leah here. She wants to know what our biggest pet peeve about the other is.’’</p><p>“Oh, god.’’ Dean cackled and tossed his head back. “Go ahead. I know you got some about me.’’</p><p>“Guys. I kid you not. He cuts his toenails <em>on the kitchen table.’’</em></p><p>“I don’t have to bend over as much, I can lift my feet on the top and-’’</p><p>“It’s where we <em>eat</em>, Dean!’’ Cas shouted as his friend just laughed louder in response. “It’s so gross.’’</p><p>Dean wiped a tear away. “Oh,man, we’re off to a great start. Okay, well mine about Cas is that can be too much of a neat freak sometimes.’’</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with a clean home, Dean.’’</p><p>“But you’re a little obsessive with it sometimes.’’</p><p>Castiel scoffed. “Cause you are the messiest guy I’ve ever lived with.’’</p><p>“Alright moving on,’’ Dean leaned closer to read the chat. “Let’s see… Krissy wants to know if we’re going to Vidcon again this year.’’</p><p>Cas cocked his head at Dean. “Should we tell them?’’</p><p>“Yeah, it’s only fair. Okay, guys, we have collectively decided not to go back to Vidcon this year.’’</p><p>“But before you guys all spam us, we’re actually working on something with our entire friend group and we should have some updates on that soon.’’</p><p>“So keep your eyes out for that.’’ Dean winked and aimed his finger guns at the camera.</p><p>“Next question!’’</p><p>They went on like that for awhile, answering their fans questions and causing crazy antics in the meantime, which involved Cas spraying Dean in the face with a mini water gun and Dean in retaliation whacking Cas with a pillow until he fell off his stool and feathers were falling from the pillow and falling in their hair and onto the ground.</p><p>The two friends sat there, out of breath and stomach’s hurting from laughing too much. “Well,’’ Dean sighed. “This pillow is fucked.’’</p><p>Cas ran his hands through his hair to try and get all the feathers out. “You’re cleaning all of this up by the way.’’</p><p>“Wha?! You started it with your water gun!’’</p><p>Dean gazed back at the laptop while Cas pulled a face at the camera. “It really is a mess here.’’</p><p>“Okay, last question. This one’s for you, Cas, describe your crush, Jack asks.’’ Dean turned back to him with an offended gasp. “You have a crush?”</p><p>A faint blush washed over Cas’ cheeks. “It’s nothing. He doesn’t feel the same way, I can tell.’’</p><p>Dean placed his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his hands, big green eyes blinking at Cas as if to say ‘Tell me about him’.</p><p>Cas giggles and shook his head, cheeks tinting redder. “Well, he’s… He’s this amazing guy, a Youtuber like you and me, devastatingly handsome and has the biggest heart.’’ A fond look appeared on his features. “He’s got the most beautiful smile, his laugh sounds magical and I just want to be the reason why he’s always happy. He always has time for fans, he takes his time with them and makes sure each and everyone on always leave with a smile and an unforgettable experience. He has a little brother he loves more than anything and would do anything for him.’’</p><p>Dean’s heart started to speed up and subconsciously straightened his posture, a warmth spreading in his chest.</p><p>“He’s a fierce and loyal friend.’’ Cas whispered, eyes anywhere but Dean. “He will defend you with his life, when you’re sick he will take care of you and make sure you’re comfortable.’’</p><p>This isn’t happening. <em>Holy shit, this is NOT happening.</em> Dean feels as if he can’t breath, heart beating frantically in his chest. Castiel isn’t looking at him. Why isn’t Cas looking at him? Oh <em>god,</em> what if he’s reading this all wrong and this is his way of telling Dean he doesn’t feel the same way about him, that there’s someone else.</p><p>“And while he’s insecure about his songs,’’ Cas rambled on. “His voice is pure heaven. When he sings, his voice is like an angel that sets my soul on fire. He’s funny, he’s sweet, he can be very stubborn at certain times but I can be just as stubborn sometimes. He’s got the most beautiful freckles splattered over his face that I love so much that I just want to sit there and make all the possible constellations I can make up and trace them on his face. But most importantly,’’ Cas paused and finally turned to look Dean in the eyes, blue orbs swirling with uncertainty and Dean could feel how nervous he was.</p><p>Dean’s breath hitched. It was now that he noticed there were tears swimming in his friend’s eyes but it still had that same warm look. He reached a hand up to place a hand on Dean’s cheek, thumb caressing those freckles. Dean closed his eyes and leaned into the warmth of his hand.</p><p>“He’s got the most gorgeous green eyes that I can’t stop thinking about.’’ Cas softly whispered.</p><p>“Cas,’’ Dean rasped. He didn’t know what to say after such a heartfelt speech.</p><p>So he acted on his emotions instead. He pulled his friend in by the back of his neck, their noses brushing and eyes flickering downwards to the others lips. Right before either of them could connect their lips in a kiss, Dean glanced at the camera quickly. He knew the fans were still watching and they were probably freaking out watching this unfold.</p><p>“Hell no,” Dean purred with a smirk and covered the lens with his hand before pulling Cas in with his other hand.</p><p>Castiel gasped as his lips met Dean’s warm ones, hands sliding in his soft sandy brown hair, Dean tilting his head before breaking the kiss and peppering kisses from his jaw up to his ear. “We’ll continue this later, okay? Let’s wrap this up first.’’ With a kiss pressed against his temple, he took his hand off the camera lens and ran his hand through his messy short hair as Cas smiled and blushed furiously simultaneously.</p><p>“Well guys, that’s it for today’s livestream.’’ Dean cleared his throat. “We’ll see you guys soon and thanks so much for joining us for this fun time.’’</p><p>“We love you guys!” Cas chimed in.</p><p>“Bye guys, love you!” Dean blew a kiss to the camera before ending the live.</p><p>Silence filled the air for awhile, then Castiel lifted his hand and traced the inside of Dean’s palm with his index finger. Dean turned his hand so Cas could slip his fingers in between his own. They shared a shy smile before Cas started laughing and resting his head on his friend’s-<em>lover’s?</em>-shoulder. Dean rested his cheek on top of his head.</p><p>“I, um,” He started softly. “I don’t have a touchy feeling, heartwarming, speech like you just held. But I do know that you make me a better person. You make me want to be a better man.’’ He got onto his feet and gently pulled Cas on his as well, his hands moving to take his face into his hands. “I’m head over heels in love with you, Castiel. I have been for years.”</p><p>Cas signature gummy smile stretched on his lips, followed by the melodious laughter that made Dean’s knees weak. The shorter man of the two pushed his forehead against Dean’s. Dean shuts his eyes and let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding. He let himself relax in those strong arms of the man he loved. He could finally stop worrying about what if’s.</p><p>“Dean,’’ Cas’ deep voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Dean, I love you, too.’’</p><p>With a swift movement Dean pulled him closer, their lips meeting together in a tender kiss. Cas hummed in content, arms going around his waist, angling his head to deepen the kiss just as Dean licked his bottom lip, his lover opening his mouth with a sigh, pushing himself close against the warm and firm body.</p><p>They stayed in their bubble, sharing kisses going from soft pecks to deep, passionate kisses.</p><p>Later that evening Cas was sprawled out on the couch whereas Dean came in with two steaming mugs. He gave one to his boyfriend, carefully moved to sit behind him, legs on either side of him and Cas’ back pressed to his chest.</p><p>Cas turned his head to brush his lips against his jaw. “Thank you, love.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Watcha reading?’’</p><p>Chuckling, Cas turned his phone so he could read along over his shoulder. Green eyes flew over the thousands of comments on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lena </em>
  <strong>
    <b>@Casgirl</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>HOLY FXKING SHIT!! WHAT THE</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>DeanCas Warrior </em>
  <strong>
    <b>@destihel<br/>
</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>I’M FUCKING CRYING DID THIS JUST HAPPEN?!</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Mark </em>
  <strong>
    <b>@DeansDaMan</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>THEY KIIIISSEEEED HOLY JESUS FUCK</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Cas Lives Matter </em>
  <strong>
    <b>@CassieNovak</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>I feel like I am being punk’d?!?!</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Maria </em>
  <strong>
    <b>@WinchestersNovak</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>@CastielNovak @DeanWin I’m in tears, I am so happy for you both. I wish you two all the hainess in the world.</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Dean kissed his temple reading that one comment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Erine </em>
  <strong>
    <b>@SaileenCaptain</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>My heart is so full. #DeanCasAreInLove</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Lily </em>
  <strong>
    <b>@DeansMyMan</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>This feels like a fever dream oh god.</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Lava </em>
  <strong>
    <b>@Winchesterbros </b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>HELLO!? WHERE IS MY CAS. THAT SPEECH WAS SO GODDAMN ROMANTIC</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“Damn they’re really losing their minds.’’</p><p>Cas hummed as he felt a nose gently rubbing against the back of his neck. “Well, I suppose we do look adorable enough together for people to freak out.’’</p><p>“Oh yeah,’’ Dean nodded seriously. “I completely agree.’’</p><p>After a few minutes Castiel moved to put both their mugs on the table and wrapped Dean’s arms around himself, intertwining their fingers together.</p><p>“This is nice.’’</p><p>Castiel kissed his hand. “This is perfect.’’</p><p>And when sleep washed over the two, Cas turned around to snuggle face first into Dean’s firm chest, letting the warmth and safety wash over him, mind focusing on the feeling of fingers drawing patterns on his back and the steady thumping of his heart, as well as the soft kisses falling into his hair.</p>
<hr/><p>“So today, I am taking you with us to Sam and Eileen’s engagement party.’’</p><p>“Cas!’’ Dean’s voice carried from down the hall, becoming more clear as he made his way into the kitchen. “There you are, sweetheart. We need to go soon.’’</p><p>In one swift movement Dean sneaked his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulders and kissing his neck gently.</p><p>“I know, babe. I was just telling our fans where we were going.’’ His free hand made his way in those soft brown hairs. Dean’s gorgeous green eyes fluttered shut and pushed into his hand. Cas was sure that if his lover was a cat, he would’ve been purring right now.</p><p>“Hey guys!’’ Dean greeted them before a sad sigh left his lips when he remembered they really should be going right now. He just wanted to stay like this forever with Cas. “We need to go now.’’ And Dean kissed Cas’ cheek quickly before grabbing the car keys and moved to the front door.</p><p>“You heard the man, guys. But first I’m going to do a magic trick in which we’re going to be at the party in one second. See you there!’’ Cas covered the lens with his hand and turned it off.</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes. “That trick is so lame.”  </p><p>“Hey, my fans love the magic of editing.’’ His boyfriend bumped him with his shoulder.</p><p>“You’re such a dork.’’</p><p>“But I’m still <em>your</em> dork.”</p><p>And hand in hand, Dean and Cas were ready to face whatever was coming next, for they had each other.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <b>The end</b>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>